dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 136
Episode 136 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Prev: Episode 135 Next: Episode 137 Highlights * A guest appearance from BeyondPhere. * Kent Hovind's Return. * Donald Trump butt plug. * Crazy Craigslist Ads. * MundaneMatt has awful taste in humor. Videos Played #Troll or Not a Troll Segment: Kindergarden daughter and her friends call the dad fat. ( HIS REACTION!! ) #Brett Keane: Jesus was a Terrorist #Dad, I'm a Brony #Feminist Slam Poetry: BNV14 Finals - Los Angeles "Rape Joke" #Kent Hovind: Dr. Kent Hovind's first video to freedom! (test run) #Re; CHOOSING TO BE GAY (and other stuff that doesn't happen) #Gail Chord Schuler: Zack Knight Stabs Watermelon - Rots Within Minutes #Warren Farrell protest at University of Toronto - Full version #MundaneMatt: Why I love Adam Sandler movies Start of the Show The Drunken Peasants started the episode by shilling their Patreon after TJ's Jim Sterling-esque intro. Scotty Kirk then moved on to wish Wil "shut up Wesley" Wheaton a happy birthday for portraying the greatest Star Trek character ever. Ben then clicked his mouse loudly for several seconds to bring on BeyondPhere. They entered the Troll or Not a Troll Segment to watch a video about a fat man talking about how he called his daughter and her friends "bitches" for mocking his weight; the fat man continued to angrily insult them. Next, they watched a video of Brett Keane back when he was an atheist making an argument that Jesus is a terrorist. Scotty and Ben then exposed TJ to have been seduced by the Walrus King and his plans to fuck him in the future. They then watched an emotional video, which ironically belongs in the Troll or Not a Troll Segment, where a courageous man comes out of the closet as a brony to his own father. They came to the conclusion that the brony video was a crock of fake bullshit and moved on to respond to a feminist slam poetry about rape. Finally, Kent Hovind returns from prison. Yes, that's right folks, he's finally out of prison and he's making VIDEOS! He proves that the Earth is at most 6000 years old and that evolution is a lie. The fear of Hovind's brilliance led Scotty to abandon the show along with his other duties. Creationism shall rule forever! Middle of the Show The peasants watched a video where an idiot argues with TJ about whether if people are born gay or not. This guy starts his video with a dragon and moves onto a Yu-Gi-Oh reference. Truly this man is the symbol of maturity. He disagrees with the idea that people are born gay and he also believes that gay people are worse than feminists and the religious zealots, though he himself is far worse than a particular feminist. Then, they looked at an image of a Donald Trump buttplug. Next, they read a news article that might be bullshit about a guy who cut off his own penis with an electric carving knife. The Peasant read an article about the Insane Clown Posse and their relationship with feminism; Juggalo Feminism. As TJ tightens his nipple clamps in anticipation, the Peasants looked at some erotic Craigslist ads in the Crazy Criagslist Ads Segment. Gail Chord Schuler then claims that Zack Knight stabbed her watermelon in attempt to make it rot. She demonstrates by cutting open her watermelon. The peasants and the viewers also get to see what her kitchen looks like; there were a fuckton of water jugs under the table and her prescription pills on top. Then, they decided to watch a video about feminists and SJWs protesting at the university of Toronto. End of the Show Finally, the Drunken Peasants watched a video by MundaneMatt talks about his love for Adam Sandler as all of the audience with any intelligence and taste groans in unison. The peasants discussed Sandler's filmography. Ben admits that he saw Don't Mess With The Zohan ''and enjoyed ''Grandma's Boy. They then ended the show. Technical Issues with Episode 136 When the Drunken Peasants were airing Episode 136, a noticeably large portion of the show went missing and as a result, the duration of the episode was split into two separate videos that are not even in chronological order. Fortunately, one of the DP Wiki Staff members was able to re-upload the show with the duration of the episode that still remains intact. * Episode 136 (The main video that's missing the huge segment) * Episode 136 (The missing portion of the show) * Episode 136 (The full episode) Quotes *''"Nothing is TJ's fault."'' - Scotty *''"You want to fuck Brett Keane? Why?"'' - Scotty *''"Dad, I'm a brony."'' - TJ Trivia *TJ became a victim of a sugar coma after drinking a chocolate milkshake made with chocolate ice cream and chocolate milk. *Splenda grounds up baby animals such as puppies and baby seals to make their product. *Brett Keane once seduced TJ in the early era of the atheist community in YouTube. *Jesus Christ was a master of torture and terrorism. *Since Jesus had dark skin, he was a terrorist, according to Brett Keane. *MundaneMatt has a shitty taste in filmsCategory:Drunken Peasants Episodes Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Category:Episodes featuring Patreon Guests Category:Episodes featuring Guests